Forbidden
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Some boundaries cannot be crossed...unless you are pushed over. Oneshot, lime, Sacred Stones.


Hello, it be me again!

This time, I come bearing a lime. What sort of lime you ask? Well...read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own FE. So quit calling me!

* * *

There she is, walking around her garden in that one white dress she always wears. I didn't mean be spying her right now; I only come to her garden when I need some time alone, and being among the flowers she planted helps me to think, but I did not mean to come while she was here. I cannot help but look at her, though; she is so beautiful, fairer than any of the lillies that she's looking at. How could any man not love her?

I've always tried to be there for her, especially during the hellish war. How could I ever let her know that I betrayed her by haboring these feelings I have for her...all this love that I want to give to her, to show her, but cannot. I want to--oh, how I desperately want to--but I'm certain that she does not. I do not want to do anything to harm her, even by staring at her like I am right now, I know I'm doing something bad, but I cannot take my eyes off her. But everything about her is captivating; the way her teal hair glides along her back, with the two locks in front, the way she flutters among the flowers like an exotic butterfly. Oh, and her eyes, the beautiful blue jewels that glisten and glow with light, light that seems to encompass you and...

...And then I realize she's looking at me. From the look on her face, I can tell she's seen something in my eyes. I freeze--I can't even close my mouth, even though I know how silly I must look. It's only when she starts to come towards me that I finally find my senses, and I run. In all honesty, I don't know why I'm running, except that it seems like the only way to escape her eyes, and all fades into a blur, up until the moment I close the door to my room. I close my eyes, my heart pounding, sweating from both my insane sprint, and at being discovered by her. I don't know what I am going to do to when she asks, because I know she is going to ask. I have to think of a response as soon as I can.

But, the knock at the door tells me that "soon" is going to be "now". I open the door slowly, dreading that it will be the princess I care so much about. It is her, of course, and she enters without a word, her expression clearly stating that she won't give me a chance to refuse her.

"You saw me," I state, turning away from her.

"Yes."

"Then, you know?"

"The way you were looking at me made it very obvious."

She puts her hands on my shoulders, gently turning me around to face her. I still avoid her gaze; I can't face those eyes, which I know must be so full of contempt for me right now. To my surprise, she breaks the awkward moment by putting her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. She draws closer to me, until her face is inches from mine. "Didn't you think that I might have felt the same way about you?"

I swear my heart stopped beating when she said that. "Ei...Eirika..." was all I could manage to say.

"Ssshhhh." She suddenly closed the gap between us, placing her lips against mine. They were soft, and fit perfectly against mine.

Everything spun out of control with our kiss. What was an innocent kiss on the lips soon became an exploration of each other, led by our lust and tongues. My mouth soon left hers, travelling down her neck and kissing every part of her body that wasn't covered by her dress. What we were doing was so sinful; I knew it all too well as I took off her dress, and as she relieved me of all my clothing. But I couldn't stop myself; her skin felt too good against mine, so soft and comforting. Everything blurred as we loved each other, occasionally one of us having to place a hand over the other's mouth to stifle a moan. It was only when I realized what position we were in that I came back to my senses; one of her legs on either side of me, her beautiful blue eyes staring up at me, looking quite confused.

"Are you sure?" I whisper, nuzzling her cheek as I speak.

"Yes," She murmurs, capturing me in another deep kiss. I feel my own body twinge in sympathetic pain as I break her barrier, hating how she screams into our kiss. I wait; she then lets me continue. She's soon screaming again from my actions, but their much different than pain; she enjoys this so much. I feel her tighten around me, and I can't continue anymore. The release feels so good, so good because I'm with her.

It's so silent now. All the worrying I did about her seems so pointless now that she's lying in my arms. The content look on her face says it all; no matter what happens now, for good or for ill, we will always love each other. Smiling, I bury my face in her teal hair. "I love you so much, Eirika."

She stirs slightly, snuggling deeper against my chest. "I love you, too... Ephraim..."

* * *

If you didn't see that coming, you don't know me very will. Anyway, R&R, if you could.


End file.
